Refrigeration trucks provide an effective means of long distance transport for perishable goods. Power requirements for maintaining the perishable load encompass a compressor for circulating refrigerant and a fan for circulation of temperature controlled air. A refrigeration unit may be attached to the front of a class-8 (tractor-trailer) for maintaining controlled temperatures during transport. Often, the refrigeration unit receives power from the tractor while in motion. Typically, the refrigeration unit is powered by a small diesel engine that is integral with the refrigeration system on the trailer. The small engine operates when the truck is in-motion, and from an external utility, or “shore power” source when stationary. Longer transport ranges may require extended periods where the trailer is stationary and without shore power, and modern, evolving “no-idle” laws may limit the effectiveness of idling a tractor motor or invoking a separate generator for of using the small diesel engines for maintaining refrigeration.